Different Side of Fye
by angie1905
Summary: ONESHOT STORY ABOUT FYE ! Fye just had a different side.. What's wrong with him ? Will it change his relationships with his friends ? well just look over this story and you'll find the answer.. yaoi


**'Different Side Of Fye'**

**Author : Angie1905 ft. Ditaagane**

**Pairing : you'll see..**

hey! this is our 1st fic! so forgive us if its a little 'awkward', there might be some misspelling. **Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Syaoran" called Kurogane. "What?" Syaoran replied while his mouth was full of Dim Sum. "Fye needs your help," said Kurogane again.

"Hey.. Why don't you help him? I'm still eating my food here!" complained Syaoran.

"I should find that MANJUU, kid. Or Yuuko's gonna kill me"

"Well, okay. Tell him just one minute and I'll be there"

--

"SYAORAN! Come here, can you fix this?" Fye shouted from downstairs. Syaoran quickly ran to him and asked what happened.

"Fix what?" asked him. Fye pointed his forefinger to the broken waterpipe above them that made the floor full of water. Syaoran looked to Fye and cross his hands. "You can use your magic, Fye".

Fye smiled. "I think you remembered this, my DEAR Syaoran. Yuuko took my tatoos, and since then, I'll never use my magic again, even if I can"

"Yeah, I forgot that. You know, it's really easy to fix this" replied Syaoran.

"I know. Kuro-chan told me before, but I never got it" said Fye again "Can you teach me? I mean, how to do it? Maybe it'll be useful in the future". Syaoran laughed and begin his work.

While Syaoran worked, Fye was watching him from afar...

_He looks so handsome.._

"Fye?" called Syaoran "Please hold this". Fye jolted and quickly walked to Syaoran to took the broken pipe from Syaoran's hands.

"Thank you." says Syaoran.

As Syaoran finished his work, he sat down and saw Fye cleaned up the floor. "Fye" he said, "May I ask you a question?"

"Go on" answered Fye, his heart was beating faster.

"You're acting really weird today," said Syaoran quietly. Fye stopped his work and looked at Syaoran's eyes deeply.

_God, his eyes are so beautiful... _

"Am I? Maybe it's just your feeling, Syaoran" he answered nerveously.

"But, I saw you were always staring at me. And when our eyes met, you always turned away. Tell me, is that something's wrong with me?" asked Syaoran.

Fye didn't reply. He doesn't know what he's doing, or what to say to him. And after a few minutes for waiting the answer, finnaly he spoke.

"Well, I like you Syaoran. Alot. I don't know when this feelings comes, but really, I like you"

Syaoran froze.

_What? He.. likes me? ALOT?_

"But it can't be.. Why me? I thought you were with Chii.. No, it can't be. Fye, you're absolutely wrong" he was feeling very-very shocked, and he wanted Fye's explain. But Fye gave him a little smile and sat beside him.

"Yeah. It's you, Syaoran. Chii is only my maid, and I never had feelings for her"

"You're nice guy, Fye. I like you too, but I can't leave her, I mean Sakura, alone. You know, err... she needs me" Syaoran said carefully to not break Fye's heart.

"You're right.. but we could take care of Sakura, together, the both of us. You don't have to be alone" Fye said, as he leaned forward to Syaoran, then their facemet.

_Shit, I bet his lips are so sweet _

Syaoran slowly backs away, he doesn't know why, but he sense that something's wrong with him. Fye noticed it,then he stopped. "Maybe.. I'm going to fast? Or maybe.. -" He muttered.

Then Syaoran silenced Fye's lips with a small,soft kiss.

Fye jolted,but he cant help but to return the kiss.

And then there was silence...

"Umm..What was that for, Syaoran?" Fye asked.

"That was a thank you, thank you for loving me as much as you do"

Fye blushed. "And thank YOU for letting me love you as much as I do"

"Well, I gotta get back to Sakura, the waterpipe is fixed, right?" he said as he kissed Fye's forehead for the last time.

"yea, well...i gotta do some stuff." said Fye jittery.

_why does he has to leave so soon...? _

"Well,you said you wanted to take care of her together, well shall we?" Syaoran asked. Then Fye's eyes began to lit up.

"Lets!"

And then they walk away, together..

--

_Atleast I get to tell Syaoran how I truly feel... _and then he smiled..._  
_

_Atleast I get to know how he feels; the different side of him. **The different side of Fye.**  
_

They thought. And then their eyes met. They blushed for a moment but then they burst into laughters...

_-end._

_

* * *

_

And that's it. We hope you liked it. leave comments and constructive messages! we'll be sure to read them. 

thanks !


End file.
